


One Last Time

by ilzehs



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on Dean's WWE Exit, Crying, Dean and Seth have had an on and off relationship for years, Distressed Seth, Emotional Baggage and Sadness, Ex-lovers turned bitter enemies, Fingering, Goodbye Sex, Hurt/Comfort, It never works out but the spark never dies either, Kayfabe Compliant, Longing, M/M, Moving On, Rimming, Soft Sensual Sex, cuddles and kisses, intercourse, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilzehs/pseuds/ilzehs
Summary: Dean's leaving and the reality of it all comes crashing down on Seth. He never prepared himself to lose his one constant. Whether an enemy, a lover or a friend, Dean was just always there.Dean doesn't want to leave with a memory of Seth and him tearing each other apart. So for one last time, he lets Seth take him on a high that only he can.





	One Last Time

Dean frowned in confusion when he opened his door and found Seth on the other side. The man he once called his best friend looked tense, somber. His eyes held so many conflicted emotions, none Dean could fully grasp. He was about to ask him why was here in his hotel room, but Seth was already speaking.

“Is it true?”

Dean titled his head a little, his eyes never leaving Seth’s. “One, why are you here? Two, what do you mean?”

Dean was startled when Seth pushed past him and entered the room. The black haired man started pacing in the middle of the room. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door close before walking towards the distressed man.

“Why are you here, Seth?”

The pacing stopped, those dark intense eyes came up to look at Dean. Seth looked down and licked his lips, before he was looking back up at Dean and asking in a low voice, “Tell me I got it wrong…Tell me they are just rumors…You are not leaving.”

Realization hit Dean and he let out a sigh, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Got no reason to stay.”

Seth was on him in a matter of a second, his hands coming up to grip at Dean’s upper arms. The expression of his face was a mix of fear and desperation. “You are fucking with me?”

Dean tried to push Seth’s hands away, but the grip was painfully hard on his flesh. He huffed and squirmed again before saying, “I got nothing left to do here. What is it to you anyways?”

Something snapped inside Seth at that, his face clenched in anger, his eyes shined with a fury Dean didn’t know was whether directed at him or what. Then he was shaking Dean, and Dean knew there would be bruises on his skin. Seth was losing it.

“What is it to me? Are you fucking kidding me? Dean…You cannot fucking do it…You cannot fucking leave me…not like this…not when I’m not done with you…You do not fucking get to do that to me…You are NOT leaving…You are not going anywhere and I’m not letting you leave me like this..”

Seth’s angry rant was cut off when Dean forcefully shrugged his hands off of his arms and pushed Seth back a little. Seth was shaking his head, and then tears started to fall down his cheeks. Dean’s eyes widened, his heart pumped inside his chest because he didn’t understand why Seth was getting so worked up over this. Why, when nowadays they merely looked at each other with nothing but contempt. When there was no love lost between them. Seth had acted like Dean didn’t matter, like he didn’t even see him anymore. Then why this?

“Get a fucking grip of yourself, Seth. You wanna know why I’m leaving? Because I got nothing left to stay for here. Ro’s gone. I lost you. I’m miserable and you are too busy fighting me to realize that I’m not fucking okay…I feel like I’m clawing to get somewhere but it never leads to anywhere. I cannot take this anymore. That’s why I’m leaving.” Dean’s tone was laced with anger, frustration, and he wondered why did he feel this way against Seth. It wasn’t Seth who pushed him away. It wasn’t Seth who cut him off. Dean did all of that on his own because he was too terrified and paranoid that Seth would get tired of the burden of carrying him. Holding him up when Dean felt like falling apart all the time ever since he came back.

Dean gasped when suddenly Seth was grabbing his body and bringing him against his chest, his arms gripping Dean so tightly Dean felt himself struggling to breath a little. Then Seth was sobbing, sobbing in his ear and begging, “Don’t Dean…Please…Don’t leave…I am sorry…I am sorry if I’m the reason…I am sorry if its me who made you feel this way…Don’t leave…I..I..”

Dean shook his head, he tried to get Seth to loosen his grip, but Seth was too lost in his misery. So he grabbed his face and made him look into his eyes. “Its not you. Okay? Its me. I’m leaving because I cannot take it anymore, Seth. No matter how hard you try, you and me, we are never gonna work. I have accepted it. You need to too. You need to let me go. We both would be better off that way.”

Seth shook his head, his hands coming up to hold Dean’s face in his hands as he sobbed. “Don’t say that. I’ll try…I’ll try to be better…I’ll be more attentive…I don’t wanna loose you..”

“Seth, listen to me…Its not on you. I am not happy…I want out. I am sick of fighting a battle that always bring me back to that one place I hate the most. I am sick of pretending it doesn’t hurt…that fighting with you doesn’t take a piece out of me every time…Because it does. There’s no end to this dance we are dancing. We are not meant to be.”

“Don’t say that…Don’t say that, Baby.” Seth brought his forehead against Dean’s. His eyes pleading, his words a soft painful whisper as his eyes continue to spill tears.

“I’m saying it because its true. I need to go find myself. And you need to stay here and be okay. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Dean’s words felt like stabs to Seth’s heart. This man wasn’t just someone he occasionally fucked. Dean was more than that. Dean was his one constant, and Seth didn’t know how he would be able to deal with losing him. Specially when he knew he was one of the reason that played a part in Dean’s decision.

“Seth, you’ll be okay.”

Seth let out a hollow laugh at Dean’s words, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Dean’s baby blues with his teary ones. “How do you know that?”

Dean brushed his thumb against Seth’s cheek, and then placed his lips against the man he once thought was the love of his life. “Because I know you.”

Seth shook his head and hugged Dean again, this time his tears were silent as his lips pressed against Dean’s head. A few months ago, he thought he would never have a chance to hold Dean like this again. But here they were, probably saying goodbye to each other but for once it wasn’t with their fists.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean didn’t move his head from where it was placed against Seth’s chest, his voice muffled as he held onto Seth’s waist.

“Let me have you one last time. I know…I know you said we were never going there…But you are leaving. And I don’t know if we’re ever gonna see each other. I wanna touch you, I wanna kiss you…I wanna love you one last time…Please.”

Dean’s breath hitched as he listened to Seth’s soft plea, knowing well if he refused Seth wouldn’t push. But when he looked up at Seth’s face and found those eyes looking into his with so much emotion, he knew he wanted to leave with a memory of Seth loving him, not fighting him. So he licked his lips and then nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Seth looked surprised, like he wasn’t really expecting Dean to give in so easily. He held Dean’s face in his hands and asked again, “Okay?”

Dean nodded again, this time a small smile appearing on his lips as he whispered, “Yeah.”

* * *

 Seth’s body was laid over Dean’s as their lips continued to meet in sensual deep kisses, they were naked and burning with lust as their flesh rubbed against each other. Dean’s moans were getting needier and needier with each lick of Seth’s tongue, and Seth wanted to swallow him whole…Body and soul.

Then Dean opened his beautiful lust filled eyes and looked into Seth’s, his breath hitching when Seth’s hand squeezed his ass. “How do you want me?” The breathy question had Seth’s attention on that mouth, so tempting and beautiful. Thin lips swollen with Seth’s kisses.

Seth ran his tongue against Dean’s neck, sucking in a bruising kiss as Dean squirmed a little under him. Then he was holding Dean’s gaze and brushing Dean’s lower lip with his thumb. “Turn over.”

Dean licked his lips again, trying to calm his rapid breathing. He knew Seth was planning to draw it out as long as possible, do everything to Dean’s body he was denied in these last few months. Dean missed those lips kissing every inch of his skin, making him burn with desire with the way Seth ravished him with his hands and mouth. So he nodded and turned over, burying his face against the pillow that was under his head.

Seth moved back over his body when Dean was situated on his stomach. He grabbed his wrists and put them above Dean’s head, his lips trailing open mouthed kisses down his spine as Dean shuddered underneath his lips. “keep them there.” Seth ordered as he let Dean’s wrists go, who grabbed the pillow and nuzzled his face deeper into it.

Seth’s hands trailed down Dean’s sides until he reached his hips, then Seth was moving down his body and placing one soft kiss against the small of his back. He grabbed Dean's ass and squeezed the soft flesh in his palms. 

Dean groaned out loudly as he felt Seth’s breath near his thighs, his cock was pressed against the mattress and the friction felt heavenly. He spread his legs a little wider on instinct, and Seth let out an appreciative hum as his eyes focused on Dean’s spread ass. He pressed his lips against one meaty globe, then moved his mouth to the other one, his teeth gracing the pale flesh as he bit a small bite into the right cheek. The moan that left Dean’s lips was expected, but it made Seth’s cock twitch in interest anyways because fuck did it turn him on like a beast that Dean was always such a slut for pain.

“Wanna eat you out, babe. Wanna open you up nice and easy for me.” Seth’s voice was dripping with need and want, his hands pulling Dean’s cheeks apart as he let his eyes drink in the sweet little price there. His thumb brushed against the small pucker, and he groaned in pleasure when the little hole twitched.

“Please Seth…Hurry.” Dean’s desperate plea made Seth look up towards Dean’s face that was half turned on the pillow so his eyes were on Seth. Seth placed a soft kiss against Dean hip before he whispered, “I wanna take my time. Remember every taste..every nip…everything bout you..How you moan so pretty for me when I put my tongue in you…The way you squirm on my mouth, fuck…I’ll miss your taste.” 

Dean whined as Seth’s words went straight to his already rock hard dick. He thrusted down on the mattress, but Seth gave his ass a sharp slap and warned, “Don’t. I’m not letting you rush me. Just lay there like a good boy and I promise you I’ll give it to you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Just the way you like it.”

Seth’s promise did the trick and Dean settled down. Seth smirked a little before he brought his attention back to Dean’s ass, and then he was grabbing both cheeks and pulling them apart, and this time he went straight to the task. His mouth pressed against Dean’s entrance as he kissed the fluttering hole, then he ran the flat of his tongue against Dean’s crack before coming back to pay attention to the small entrance. He switched from giving Dean sharp licks to kissing the skin surrounding Dean’s rim area, his lips never going too far as he came back to assault his hole with his tongue.

Dean was wiggling his hips desperately, trying to get Seth to go deeper. The sensation was breathtaking. Seth always ate him out so thoroughly, Dean simply couldn’t stop the moans that were ripping out of mouth like he was a bitch in heat. Then Seth was pulling him up a little, so Dean was now face down and ass up on his knees. His hole more exposed to Seth’s mouth as he continued to eat him out. A hand reached around Dean and grabbed his hard shaft. A loud cry ripped out of Dean’s throat as his dick was finally touched.

Seth had started slow, but he always found himself getting wild whenever he had his face down there. It didn’t take long before he had his mouth particularly buried between Dean’s cheeks, his tongue digging deeper and deeper into Dean’s heat as he wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and held him in place. Dean was squirming delightfully, he was particularly riding Seth’s face he was that desperate. Seth’s beard was drenched and soon Dean’s broken moans told him how close his lover really was.

Seth didn’t stop, instead he went deeper, faster. He wanted Dean to cum untouched. Remember how Seth made him fall apart so beautifully just with his tongue. Dean’s body shook when Seth started pressing his fingers inside the wet hole. It didn’t take him long to find Dean’s prostate and he pressed his fingers right up against those sensitive bundle of nerves, then with a loud cry Dean came undone. His body going limp, his face completely buried against the pillow as he panted breathlessly.

Seth pressed soft kisses against Dean’s hips and back, rubbing his hand comfortingly against Dean’s outer thigh. Then he pulled his fingers out and placed a soft kiss against the twitching hole before pulling his head away.

Dean was grabbed from the waist and turned on his back, his legs splaying open for Seth to settle between them easily. His eyes were still close, his face flushed and sweaty. Seth looked at the mess on his stomach, then brought his face to Dean’s to press their lips together.

Dean moaned into his mouth, his limp body feeling like it could move again. He grabbed Seth’s head and deepened the kiss, one hand reaching down to grab at Seth’s length. Seth’s breath shuddered, and Dean licked his lips because Seth felt so big and hard in his palm. Then he was licking at Seth’s lips and whispering, “Fuck me.”

Seth’s aching cock twitched in Dean’s fist, and he nodded before sitting back on his hunches. “Lube?”

Dean motioned towards his bag in the corner of the room, and Seth quickly went to grab it and then returned to take his place between Dean’s spread thighs. Then Seth was grabbing his legs and pulling them over his shoulders. He dribbled out some lube on Dean’s crack, then spread the liquid over Dean’s pucker before pushing two of his fingers inside. Dean’s hole sucked him in easily, already loose from Seth’s ministrations. Soon Seth was pushing his third finger in and Dean was desperately crying for more.

Seth lubed up his cock and then bent Dean in half before he started pushing inside the tight heat he always felt home at. Dean, like always took him in easily. Greedily. Seth had his hands placed on the back of Dean’s knees, Seth’s eyes focused on the way his cock slipped inside that ass, stretching that beautiful hole wide to accommodate Seth's thickness.

Seth closed his eyes and groaned out in pleasure, Dean felt so hot and tight wrapped around his cock. He had been aching for a while now, so he didn’t waste much time before he was pounding Dean hard and fast into the mattress. He let go of Dean’s legs, and changed his angle. This time his dick hitting deeper and right against Dean’s prostate, the blue eyed man under him went wild with need, his cries getting louder and louder. Dean wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist and pulled him further in. Their groans and moans filled the air, and soon Seth felt his orgasm reaching.

When Seth came, he felt his breath knocked out of him. He spilled his seeds inside Dean’s bare heat, his body falling over Dean’s as he shuddered in delight. After few minutes, he moved and sat up a little, pulling his soft dick out of Dean’s ass. His eyes glazed over with lust when he saw his cum leaking out of Dean’s hole. The sight beautiful enough to make Seth wanna have another go with Dean's ass, but he knew it was too soon. 

They laid there cuddled together, Seth spooning Dean from behind. His naked chest and soft cock resting against Dean’s back and ass. Seth’s arm held Dean close against his chest, his lips pressing against Dean’s neck and earlobe every now and then. He wanted to say so many things, but right now silence felt peaceful. All he knew was his was going to miss this feeling. He was going to miss having Dean around, in more than one ways.


End file.
